The invention relates to a system and a process for determining the most advantageous telephone system to use to connect a call based upon the price of the call and the quality of the reception. The system can then be used to automatically switch the user between the different services or to allow a user to manually select the different services to use.
Other telephone systems are known in the art. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,433 to Bubian, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,692 to Tysor; U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,264 to Vassilovski; U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,532 to Moon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,644 to Bacon et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0153736 to Ganton; US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0107086 to Tell et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0242230 to Rue; U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,536 to Bultman; U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0235518 to Beyette et al.; US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0204033 to Yang; U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,237 to Sayers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,938 to Morrow, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,835 to Pulver; US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0259541 to Hicks et al. III; U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,169 to Haskins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,652 to Barak; U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,281 to Gamble; U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,283 to Thomas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,650 to Stahl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,760 Katz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,462 to Torrey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,499 to Ng; US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0266478 to King et al.; and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0068795 to Caspi et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.